1. Field of the Invention
This device relates to a material handling device and more specifically to a device for handing fire wood.
2. Prior Art and Objects of the Invention
It is well known that many materials are difficult to handle and most especially firewood is difficult to handle and to move. Just one situation is loading firewood onto a carrier or into a cart to bring it into the home for use from an outside pile. This is notably so when the wood is wet or covered with snow. Clothing is quickly soiled and even with gloves the hands become wet and cold. It is definitely desirable to be able to handle material such as firewood without having to touch to firewood and while being able quickly and assuredly to lift, toss and move the firewood. The instant invention is specifically designed to handle firewood but may be also used for other materials providing the consistency of the other materials is sufficiently similar to wood to permit penetration by the Device.
Devices are known for handling wood, most specifically pulp logs with a device commonly referred to as a pickaroon. One version of the pickaroon, described as being suitable for use with firewood, is described in the Rybeck Patent, U. S. Pat. No. 4,560,194. The Rybeck Patent and pickaroons in general specifically teach a device with a point generally located at right angles to the handle. Such devices have the same general relationship between the point and the handle as an axe or a maul.
Another example of a pickaroon is shown in the Juntunen Patent, U.S. Pat. No. 2,883,229 which teaches a pickaroon with a removable point.
Devices for handling a variety of materials are also shown in the Leu patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,889,375 and the Rocquin Patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,502,722.
The Leu Patent teaches a device for use in handling firewood but when the firewood is in a fireplace. Liu, in essence, teaches an improved fireplace poker. The device proposed by Liu, however, is an elongated member with a handle at one end.
The Rocquin Patent is also an elongated member with a handleat one end but with a straight spear for picking up trash by penetrating the trash. The Rocquin Patent further teaches an apparatus totally unrelated to the instant invention for removing the trash from the tip. The tip, as described in the Rocquin Patent, is removable and thus replaceable.
The Konucik, et. al. Patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,043,067 teaches an elongated device for spearing frogs. Konucik, et. al. shows a set screw with a spring about it for retaining the spear in different positions in the handle.
These devices do not provide an easy way to pick up and toss or otherwise move firewood while standing upright and back away from the wood.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a device for easily handling materials, such a firewood, when in a standing position away from the material so as to be able to lift, move and toss the material without bending down and picking up the material with the hands.
Accordingly, it is another object of the present invention to provide a device which can be easily thrust into a unit of material, such as a piece of firewood, so as securely to hold the material for moving of the material while also permitting easy release from the material.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device where the point which engages the material can be readily replaced if damaged or worn.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a device which is both economical and durable.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a device which is simple and easy to use.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be come apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art as the description thereof proceeds.
A material handling device is achieved by mounting a point on a handle with the point and the handle being aligned with one another. The point is provided with a shank end and a working end, the working end of the point has a top surface and a bottom surface and two side surfaces and an end surface at the working end. The side surfaces are slightly sloped toward the working end. The top and bottom surfaces slope toward the working end. The end surface extends above the top surface and a lip surface extends from the top surface to the end surface to form a lip with an edge. Means are provided for connecting the point to the handle. The handle and the point are axially aligned with one another.